The Void
by Nitz2000
Summary: Draker Ecounters the void
1. Default Chapter

Draker - was sitting in class as usual causing trouble Teacher - Now class have you plugged your virtual reality helmets yet?! Class + Draker - yes teacher Draker puts on the helmet at first it is dark, blackness, nothing at all Computer voice - accessing combat 5002 plan, please wait Teachers voice - emergancy, file corrupt take of your helmets!!! The blackness which occupied him began to flash all sorts of colors Draker - what the hell. this cant be happening Teachers voice - take off your virtual helmet Draker/breaking up - I cant\ Drakers body starts flash and some kind of void appears, swallowing him and then closing up instantly there is silence drakers body floats through the void while he is unconcious finally he gets caught by another void and pulls him through and he woke up and he look arouind Draker - is this reality or is this virtual reality because look at his place so wide and so bright look at that cube going by looks like theres a path that it wants me to follow Draker walks towards the path that it is showing as he walks he sees dimond shaped objects surrounding the platforms charging up and firing towards a dimond shaped object with a portal that has a football field draker steps through Draker - this is where my dad played football and this. this is were my dad made the winning touch down that won the state final Football player walks into the field and throws it to Draker Draker catching the ball - DAD!!! Football player - what the hell you talking about I am not going to have a son until im 23 Draker - yes you did that's me Football player - you feelen ok GunShot Rings out as a guy with a sniper rifle jumps off the stands and boots it out of the area Football player - call the cops get a ambulance my name is john goden Draker - my names draker goden Football player/coughing - get help Drakers Father dies Draker - NO!!!! your going to get it snipest  
  
Draker wakes up in class to the teachers special gun designed to wake kids up  
  
Draker - was that a dream or was that real Draker sees the teacher figure turn into the figure of the snipest and turn back into the teacher again Draker starts to scream 


	2. The Void Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)  
  
Draker - for those of you who have read my first chapter that was just a appitizer the real story begins here in my home town Lannet just read and learn of my history  
  
(The Sun Has Risen of Lannet all the creatures of the night scream as the light touchs them destroying them Draker wakes up and sees the light of day pouring through his window its Tuesday in Lannet Draker Climbs out of bed and walks to the kitchen and starts to put bread in the toaster)  
  
(Draker) - whats on TV  
  
(Draker turns of the TV and his favorite show is on but it begins to flicker and fuzz up and a purple flashy colored spinning vortex appears in the screen)  
  
(Draker) - What the hell!!! (a bright light engulfs him and pulls him into THE VOID (Sorry I just like to put it like that () (Draker getting up) - where am I (Wormhole Conductor) - hello chap where did you come from and how did you get in the transporters way your lucky I grabbed you out of the way before it hit you (Draker) - What!!!! (Wormhole Conductor) - oh where is my mannors I am gabbins wormhole conductor of worms railway do you have a ticket (Draker) - I don't have one and I don't even know where I am I was watching TV and then some strange vortex thing pulled me into.. (Gabbins) - you're a choosen one you came from that portal that opened didn't you (Draker) - Guess so (Gabbins) - you can get rides for free from me anytime just ask (Draker) - Ok that would be much nice of you.. (suddenly the doors fly open and a bunch of people come bussling towards the train and plasma fire is heard inside of the station) (Gabbins) - Dam not again (Draker spins around) - who is it (Gabbins) - Void Raiders they come and raid places taking there belongings (Draker) - you got a plasma Discharger I am good with those (Gabbins) - yes but I don't have many rounds (Draker grabs the gun running in and firing charges at the Void Raiders hitting two severely wounding them) (Draker) - anyone else got any problems (Void Raider) - you over there hands up and get on the.. (Draker throws the plasma discharger at the crowd of Void Raiders burning them all to a crisp (Draker) - you all suck at fighting you know (Gabbins walks in and starts to motion him out of the area) (Gabbins) - we must go the rest of them will be coming to kill you choosen one (Draker) - my names draker (Gabbins) - draker (Draker boards the transporter and is taken away from the station as the Void Raiders start to fire on the transporter)  
  
(so ends chapter 2 I will be posting another chapter soon) 


End file.
